


+2 is a party

by unmeiboy



Series: Silver lining [4]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswitched Senga, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shameless suggestion and an exchange of mails, and Fujigaya decides to give this couple a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	+2 is a party

Now that he's been online he gets messages again; most of them he deletes immediately because they're obviously not looking for something where both of them get what they want. In an attempt to make those messages less common he updates his profile, writes that he only seeks to have contact with people around his own age. He adds some kinks he discovered during his relationship, tries his hardest to think about how much he likes the kink itself, because the uneasiness really only has to do with his ex-boyfriend (and then he removes a few kinks that are so connected to said ex that he can't even imagine doing them again). In the end, there's only one thing in his profile that he looks at with hesitation. His sexual orientation. He has listed it as bisexual, because he knows that he is, has been in love with girls, but that's it. Fujigaya knows that he likes girls, he just doesn't have sex with them. And that's why he's hesitating to just list himself as gay, but again, he decides not to change anything.

And just a couple of weeks later, he's happy that he didn't. He gets a message, one that's quite a lot different from the usual ones.

_“Hello._

_Our names are S and N. We're a couple that likes experimenting in many kinds of ways; recently we have been looking for an opportunity for a threesome with another male. We found you when we were browsing users in our area, and we fell hard for your profile. Bondage, blindfolds, collars and leashes? Count us in. ;)_

_Of course it's all up to you if you want to try or not. Your profile says that you're bisexual – have you played with other men before? N is also bi, very much enjoys the touch and taste of another man, nearly craves it sometimes. If you haven't then that's fine too, as long as you're okay with both of us being involved with you while we play._

_Anyway, to begin with, we could meet up for dinner or a cup of coffee or something? We figure it's better to talk and see how we hit off. If it doesn't work, it doesn't, right?_

_If you feel up to it, please do send off a message!_

_/S &N”_

It's kind of strange to get the question about playing with men, since that's all he does. But he realizes that means that S is a woman, and that in turn means that he could try what it's like to have sex with a woman, without the fear of becoming a disappointment to her. If he finds that he isn't up for it, she won't be left hanging; her boyfriend will still be there, most likely willing to please her, and if there's something Fujigaya knows he'll be able to do, it's to offer what he can do to other men.

They exchange pictures of themselves; N is a good-looking man, Fujigaya assumes he's a little younger than himself but doesn't ask about it. His black hair looks soft, his face is kind and the smile is everything but something you'd expect when thinking of a stereotypical dominant man, but Fujigaya knows that it's often those guys who turn out to be the best ones. S mostly looks like your ordinary woman, with a lean, fit body and a cute face. Hair down to her shoulders, light brown curls that match her eyes and must involve both a dye-job and a light perm; it's gorgeous and even though he never really feels sexually attracted to women, Fujigaya finds himself thinking that he could get used to the thought of playing with this one.

It's a little awkward when they meet up in the lobby of a fancy hotel; the couple is really friendly and he likes them immediately, but it's the first time he meets more than one person for a situation like this. He has already told them over the internet that he's never been in a threesome before, and that he has no experience with girls, that he might not be what they are looking for, but they had been understanding and eager to at least meet him, insisting that no experience isn't a problem.  
“So... you know you're bisexual, but you've never been with a girl?” The woman, who had introduced herself as Senga, Senga Keiko, isn't mocking him. In fact she looks genuinely interested in hearing his story, and Fujigaya tells her about being in love with girls, but never feeling the physical attraction he feels when he looks at men that fit his type.  
“I have kissed girls though, but that's about as far as I've gotten?” Fujigaya feels embarrassed to admit it, but he keeps in mind that people in the kink community in most cases have been the most understanding people he has met, and this couple is not an exception.  
“Well, you'll get to try now?” Senga smiles, sends a glance to the side to look at her boyfriend, who has been quiet for a while. “Nika is okay with doing you any way, if it doesn't work out.” Her smile has turned into a smirk, and Fujigaya realizes that Nikaido (who Senga calls Nika rather than his given name, Takashi) has been pulled back into their conversation from whatever he was concentrating on. “Baby, stop staring at his lips,” she whispers loud enough that Fujigaya hears them, and they all burst out into snickering laughter, Fujigaya flattered while Nikaido seems a little shameful. “Did you even listen?”  
“Of course!” Nikaido protests, “he has kissed girls but not had sex with one and you want to play with him.”  
“I guess you could say that,” she laughs, then turns back to Fujigaya. “So, in short, you want to try, but you're not sure about what it'll turn out like.” Well, yes, that's exactly what he wrote in his reply, so he nods. “Oh, and, you're a switch, right? Are you okay with him as dom?”

While he had assumed Nikaido was going to be dominant and therefore in his own mind already agreed with it, he appreciates that they ask. He likes them, and that question is the last thing he throws onto the pile of positive things about this whole experience. Fujigaya wants to play with them too.  
“He might not look it now, but he can be quite dominant in bed.” Nikaido makes a face that is what “stern” would look like if it was a joke, but Fujigaya doesn't doubt Senga's words. _“And he dirty talks like his life depends on it,”_ she adds with lowered voice and a giggle, and if they weren't about to leave for the hotel room, Fujigaya would suggest that they do so that very second.

They look at the view from the room for a couple minutes before Nikaido clears his throat to call for their attention; Senga calmly goes to his side, pulls Fujigaya with her until they're standing in front of him facing each other. She smiles towards him, but as soon as Nikaido places a hand on each of their shoulders she turns her attention to him.  
“So, Taisuke.” Nikaido's voice is a lot lower than it was earlier, and the goofy aura he had been exuding has been replaced by a coolness that makes Fujigaya want to obey him; thanks to that there's nothing weird about him using his first name (that had been his request, as he uses Senga's first name during sessions), and Fujigaya shivers in anticipation. “You mentioned blindfolds when we talked. You like them, don't you?” Fujigaya nods, not sure if he's allowed to speak, and as Nikaido continues he learns that he should. “Well, we have this.” He pulls out a piece of fabric from a bag they brought. “This makes everything go completely dark. I want you to decide who is going to wear it. Her, or you?”

It's true that blindfolds are Fujigaya's weakest point. Just about everything involving blindfolds turns him on, so much that it's almost embarrassing, and today, he decides that he wants to wear it.  
“I'll wear it,” and the last thing he sees before he loses his sight is Nikaido's approving face as he fastens the fabric over his eyes.  
“Keiko,” Nikaido speaks next and Fujigaya imagines that he's right next to her, head close to hers, “Taisuke says he has kissed a girl or two before. Why don't you take him further than that?”

Fujigaya can't do much other than stand there waiting for either guidance or contact, and when it comes, it's feminine fingers against his cheek, then in the back of his neck and he gets pulled into a gentle kiss that he deepens with little hesitation. She's so soft against him, like the other girls he has kissed, both movements as well as body, her breasts pressing against his chest when the kiss grows more intense.  
“Can I take this off?” she whispers when they break apart for air, and he answers in the same fashion, with a yes that he hopes sounds more confident than he feels. What he assumes is her hands pull on his plain, black t-shirt, but then they reappear on his abdomen and he realizes that it's Nikaido who is pulling his clothing over his head, who continues by opening the clasp of his necklace to take it off as well.

It's only when Senga's hands come up to his nipples that he realizes that maybe he should undress her as well. He hints it with a tug on her top and gets it off her body when she nods into their still connected lips. This is further than he has ever come with a girl; he feels her body shape under his fingers, wider hips and a clearer waistline than he's used to. For a minute he only traces her skin up and down, stops when he reaches the lower line of her bra, but none of them seem like they want to rush.  
“You're beautiful.” For some reason, the unexpected compliment seems more genuine than most he has gotten in a long while. Probably not because she's a woman, no, rather that she's a stranger, she has him blindfolded and she has no obligation whatsoever to tell him how she likes his body, but she decides to do so for a reason he doesn't need to know.

Then she runs fingers down his abdomen, not quickly but far from slow as well, and when they reach his pants he realizes that not only should he catch up, but he also _wants_ to feel more of her. And that's a first with women, a first that he gladly embraces. However, it turns out that bras aren't easy to unhook without practice, and while Senga giggles a little as Fujigaya asks for help, Nikaido is sympathetic.  
“It's difficult, isn't it,” he mumbles, unhooks it for him, and probably pulls it away from her as well because the next time he reaches for her, his hand brushes something that can only be a bare breast. She sighs against his lips when he cups it, squeezes it gently; moves his second hand to her other breast to give it the same treatment. Her fingers have stilled on his body, for now they're just holding on to his waist while he feels and tries, plays with her breasts in a way that's more for himself than for her to feel good. In fact, he's so focused on touching that he reacts with a sharp gasp when suddenly there's hands on his skin, in the back of his neck, stroking along his shoulders, then halfway down his back and up again, until they reach his hair.  
“Pinch her nipples,” that deep voice mumbles into his ear, and it's not until then that he realizes that Senga is no longer kissing him, that she's leaning her forehead against his collarbones and that she responds unconsciously to the words Nikaido just said. Hesitating at first, Fujigaya takes her nipples between fingers, pinches them gently enough that it can't hurt. “Harder,” Nikaido hisses then, and Fujigaya complies, puts more pressure on the soft bud between his fingers, and this time Senga draws a sharp breath. “Harder.”

Fujigaya almost feels bad when he pinches so hard that he himself would definitely find it painful, even more so when Senga reacts with a little whimper, but shakes it off himself quickly when he gets a soft stroke down his back and the brush of a pair of soft lips against the back of his neck.  
“Taisuke, I want you to sit down on the bed.” Nikaido sounds stern, but he takes Fujigaya's hand and leads him to the edge of the bed, has him sit down and crawl backwards until his legs can no longer reach the floor. He has no idea where he's facing, if his head is closer to the headboard or the side of the bed, but soon enough his thought are taken away from that and he focuses on the weights that find their way onto the bed. A hand is placed on his shoulder, pushes him all the way down on the bed; next his jeans are being pulled down off, then his legs spread. “You've never felt a woman's mouth, have you?”  
“No,” he answers even though they know that he hasn't, but Nikaido isn't asking to make sure. He's asking to get an answer.  
“Lie back and enjoy.” Nikaido seems to be stretched out next to him, while Senga is the weight between his legs, now with a hand massaging him through his underwear, and Fujigaya doesn't try to hide the way he twitches at the touch as he hardens. Then there's lips on his hipbone, moving down, only to skip right past his crotch when he gasps; they reappear on his inner thigh, kissing upwards until they reach the hem of his underwear. Next he gets licks, quick strokes of a wet tongue, and he thinks he hears a satisfied tone in the breath that Nikaido exhales not very far away.

There seems to be a non-verbal exchange between the two of them, then Senga is stripping Fujigaya of his underwear as well, leaves him feeling very, very vulnerable for the moment that he has no body contact with any of them. It's probably just a couple of seconds but it feels like minutes that he waits, completely naked, on his back, knowing that Nikaido and Senga could be standing there just looking at him. It's a little embarrassing, but he finds that embarrassment to be a turn-on, even more so when he realizes that his cock is twitching and he's likely being watched getting turned on by being left alone.

But then there's contact again, a tongue against his inner thigh just like before, then it's on the tip of his cock and he gasps at the suddenness of it. He wants to move a hand down, feel the soft, long hair on Senga's head, but he restrains himself since he's not sure if he is allowed to or not; when he gets a pair of lips pressed against his own he can't tell if it's a reward or if it's just Nikaido being eager. Because the kiss is fierce, controlling, but still calm in a way Fujigaya couldn't explain even if he was asked to. All he knows is that the tongue teasing his cock only heightens the stimulation he gets from being kissed, has him shamelessly open his mouth for Nikaido, lets him do as he pleases and lifts his head off the bed in an attempt to follow when he pulls away.  
“Does that feel good?” he whispers as wet fingertips make contact with one of Fujigaya's nipples; he moans a _“yes”_ in response and this time, he doesn't stop himself when he reaches down to tangle his fingers in Senga's hair. “What feels good?”  
“Her mouth,” Fujigaya answers, and he thinks he hears Nikaido breathing a laugh; only half a second before that he brushes another hand on Senga's head, and he realizes that it's Nikaido who's guiding her up and down the shaft of his cock.  
“Hold on,” he tells him then, and the hand is gone. Senga keeps working uninterrupted, if anything she leans into the touch of Fujigaya's fingers; he feels sorry when he accidentally grabs onto her hair rather roughly when the fingers on his nipple are no longer the slightest gentle. The first pinch is a testing one, the second is hard enough that it stings, and on the third Fujigaya is pulling harshly on Senga's hair, holding tightly onto the sheets with his other, not sure if he's whimpering or moaning because Nikaido is _twisting_ his nipple. He can't deny the way his hips jerk, though, and he realizes that this is exactly the way to learn to love pain one usually isn't into.

It doesn't last long, and then he has Nikaido's tongue in his mouth again, has to remind himself to ease his grip on Senga's hair. In the end he opts for letting go entirely, as Nikaido pinches his nipple again and again while Senga sucks harder, and he's definitely leaning towards pleasure even though his nipples are aching once Nikaido deems himself finished.  
“Keiko.” Her name is all that needs to be said for her to stop; Fujigaya hears them kissing above himself before there's a couple of mumbled words, and the weight between his legs is gone as he's guided up until he's sitting up, then someone sits beside him and he's very confident that it's Nikaido. “Taisuke, I want you to do me a favor. Okay?” Fujigaya nods, lets himself lean back against Nikaido's chest, which turns out to be bare. He's still wearing his jeans, or at least Fujigaya thinks so, but he doesn't spend much time thinking about it because suddenly there's a touch to his elbow, fingers sliding down his forearm, until they reach his hand. “Keiko likes to be spanked.” There's no command, but Fujigaya knows what Nikaido is hinting at. It becomes even more clear when his hand is placed on a naked thigh right in front of him; as he moves his hand up it he understands that Senga has undressed and laid herself down in front of him. He reaches her ass and gives her a smack with and open hand, but he doesn't doubt that it's not hard enough to do anything for her if she's a real masochist. Since they've talked about it he knows that she's not a hardcore one, but that she likes pain, and he's fairly certain that he doesn't have all the qualities she wants. After all, he likes to dominate but prefers to do so with control, not necessarily with pain but isn't opposed to it either. “Harder.”  
“It's difficult,” Fujigaya complains, and feels the hand on top of his own again.  
“I'm taking this off, okay?” Nikaido says, then pulls the blindfold off Fujigaya's head. He squints in the light but it hasn't been long enough that the light hurts his eyes. If anything, his heart jumps a little when he sees that the curtains haven't been pulled closed to cover the windows, but then Nikaido's touch reminds him of what they're doing, and he focuses on the naked, female body beneath him. “You need to cup your hand. Try it.”

Nikaido helps cup his hand, then lets go and when Fujigaya brings it down on Senga's ass, there's a real smacking sound and a little yelp coming from her.  
“Again. Can you get her all nice and red for me?” The words tickle the back of his neck, but apart from that Nikaido is keeping his hands off him, doesn't try to distract or please, just watches from behind as Fujigaya strikes his girlfriend over and over and over. And Fujigaya likes it, the supervision as well as the spanking, loses himself in it when he notices Senga's skin turning a reddish color of pink; is almost disappointed when Nikaido stops him. But then Nikaido leans around him, pats Senga's asscheeks, one at a time, then slides his hand further down. He pushes her thighs aside in the process, and then he's showing Fujigaya just how turned on she is. “It gets her really wet,” he says, spreads her lips and Fujigaya can see them glistening. “Touch her.”

He actually feels a little nervous now, but once his fingertips meets her hot skin, he doesn't hesitate; the way she squirms when he goes further down than Nikaido had, rubs around where he assumes her clitoris is (as he can't see, or is particularly familiar with female genitalia), encourages him, makes him want to do more. He wants to play with her body, make her feel good, and he's not sure if it's because of the presence of Nikaido and his dominance or not, but he enjoys feeling something like this for a female sex partner.  
“Keiko, on your back,” Nikaido says then, and Fujigaya makes room for her to roll over. “Taisuke, do you want to use your mouth on her?”  
“You don't have to,” Senga whispers, but the way her legs are spreading on their own tell no lies.  
“Yeah,” Fujigaya hears himself breathe, then Nikaido is positioning him above Senga, his head being guided down to her nipples.

He kind of loses track of time playing with her breasts, finds that he likes them better naked in his hands than in bras under clothes, because he has never been one for boobs but this, this is actually nice. She's responsive, her little moans are almost sweet, and when he moves his head down between her legs he finds her even wetter than before; he slips his tongue out against her, and her hips jerk towards him. It tastes new but still not, Fujigaya doesn't dislike it and he definitely likes the noises she lets out at every flick of his tongue. So he keeps it up, tries to do his best despite it being the first time he goes down on a woman, continues to do his best when Nikaido's hand connects to his ass just like he had spanked Senga before, and when they switch and he's laid down on his back again, he winces a little because his skin is that sore.

Again the blindfold is put over his eyes and Nikaido kisses him, urgently this time; Fujigaya knows what's coming when he pulls back, when someone joins him on his other side.  
“He wants to fuck you,” Senga mumbles against his shoulder, lets herself be pulled into a kiss that Fujigaya hopes is enough of an answer to let them know they have his consent; and she's eager enough to respond that he understands from her energy only that it turns her on.  
“Spread your legs.” Nikaido is naked now, he must be, because Fujigaya heard the rustling of jeans being pushed to the floor. “Wider.” He might appear reluctant but it's only because he feels exposed, which he likes; he just doesn't like to show that he does. But he parts his legs further, until he feels one hand on his thigh, then another on his cock. Senga giggles silently, he feels her breath against his shoulder and he assumes that it's her stroking him, alternating the tightness of her grip to tease him and his mind is all on it. Suddenly there's a wet touch just below his balls, lubrication running down to his hole and he tenses a little at first, reminds himself to relax because just seconds later Nikaido is pushing a finger inside him. There's different kinds of moans coming from all of them; Fujigaya because he realizes he's been waiting for this, Nikaido and Senga for a reason he doesn't know but can guess.  
“He likes to use his fingers,” she whispers into Fujigaya's ear, “and you're, _ah_ , his first man in quite a while.”  
“Keiko is so wet, Taisuke,” Nikaido fills in, and Fujigaya has a feeling that the little moan that had cut off her sentence was him touching her without any intention to please. “You know what she wants?” He adds a second finger and Fujigaya has to breathe slowly in and out a couple times. “Keiko, tell him what you want.”

He thinks she's going to say that she wants either of them, that she wants to be taken and preferably now, but none of that is what comes out of her mouth.  
“I want to watch Nika fucking you,” she admits, lips shaking in another silent giggle when Fujigaya's erection twitches in her hand.  
“Mm,” Fujigaya agrees, takes a third finger without too much of an effort; Nikaido must be getting eager above him because he doesn't say anything, only works his fingers in and out of him until Fujigaya is gasping and Senga has to move her hand off his cock. And then it's gone, he's gone and Fujigaya listens for the sound of a condom being rolled on, distracted by Senga's lips on his own and his hands being guided to her breasts. He pinches her nipple again, not as hard as before but her breath catches and she pulls away. It's not because he did something wrong, he realizes when the head of Nikaido's erection pokes against him, but because she can't be in the way right now.  
“Do you want it?” Nikaido asks, and his voice is full of audible arousal now that Fujigaya's body seems to act on its own.  
“Yeah,” and then he hears himself continue, “please.”  
“Please what?” Senga whispers, loud enough that they both hear her. “What do you want?”  
Fujigaya tilts his head towards the sound, hopes they understand he's talking to her. “His cock.” There's fingers stroking along his cheek and he has no doubt that it's Senga's; then he forgets all about them as Nikaido pushes inside him, stretches him open and barely waits before he starts thrusting. Shallowly at first, once, twice, but it becomes clear that Fujigaya can handle it and he pushes deeper, but keeps at a slow pace. Fujigaya feels like he loses his breath every time he's filled all the way, and it doesn't make it better that he hears Senga breathing really close to him, knowing that she's watching them.  
“Do you like that?” Nikaido asks, his voice surprisingly steady, a feat Fujigaya is certain he couldn't pull off if they had been in opposite roles.  
“Yeah,” he agrees, finds his body pushing back as if to put an emphasis on it, and he swears he hears Nikaido draw a deep breath, but the muffled mewl that follows comes from his left.  
“She's touching herself, Taisuke.” Nikaido gives him the narrating he needs, but Fujigaya also assumes that he chooses what to say. One of his favorite parts about being blindfolded is exactly that; that his partner decides what he knows and doesn't, has complete control over everything that Fujigaya can't figure out just by listening and touching. “It turns her on so much to watch you taking my cock. Can you hear how wet she is?”

Once Nikaido mentions it Fujigaya tries to listen, and yes, behind the sound of his own breaths there's also the wet sound of something he has only heard in straight porn; someone fingering a woman, and when his mind gives him the image of Senga fingering herself a wave of heat rushes down his body.  
“I want to touch her,” Fujigaya says then, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he even knew he wanted to, and the sounds stop immediately. The hand that takes his is the same Senga had used to please herself, his fingers get sticky with her substances and within short, they're covered in them as she places his hand between her legs. He realizes that she's on all fours (he had thought she was lying down), and assumes that it's Nikaido who without words told her to be.  
 _“Ah,”_ she moans when he brushes her clitoris, spreads her thighs wider, rocks her hips just a little and two of Fujigaya's fingers slip inside her with zero resistance. It's a whole new thing, her insides are soft and really warm and all open for something much larger, but judging by her noises his fingers are good enough for now. She kisses him again, mouth open and tongue entwining with his, and Fujigaya can't hold back all the sounds that leak out of him. Sounds that grow louder when Nikaido's hips snap faster, probably at the sight of them; there's no way Fujigaya can know, but he likes to guess. Then as Senga pulls away from him there's whispers that he can't catch, doesn't try to catch because he's reaching for his own cock with the hand Senga isn't rocking against.  
“He's playing with himself,” he hears Nikaido's voice, and Senga moans in response, clenching around Fujigaya's fingers, almost like she didn't notice until she was told what was going on. For a moment he thinks that she's wearing a blindfold too, that Nikaido is the only one of them that can see, but it becomes obvious that she's not when she moves away from his hand and doesn't stumble at all doing so. “Does he deserve to come already?”  
“Not yet,” Senga says, voice dripping with anticipation. “But that looks good.”  
“Hear that, Taisuke? Keiko likes that you're such a slut. You should taste her, see how much she likes it.” He barely hears it all, in his ears it's more a mix of names, “slut”, and his own heavy breaths, and when Nikaido slows down a little while the weight that is Keiko shifts beside them, he's surprised to hear himself whine and his hips lifting to keep Nikaido deep inside himself. “Shh, I'll keep fucking you, don't worry. Slut.”  
“Taisuke.” He jumps at the feminine voice right next to his ear. “Can I straddle your face?” He's nodding without thinking it through, doesn't regret is choice when he feels thighs on each side of his face, a gentle hand on his chin angling his head back and he assumes Senga is positioning herself; is proven right when he tries flicking his tongue out and is met by the same warm, wet flesh as he had before, and she twitches at the sudden touch.

From then on all Fujigaya knows is the taste of Senga on his tongue and the feeling of Nikaido inside of him, sounds coming from all of them and he's no longer touching himself, too busy with the task in front of him; so busy that after she comes, quivering against his lips and tongue, when she moves away and collapses next to him, he doesn't know what to do with himself.  
“Good boy,” Nikaido praises, closer now than before, and Fujigaya notices that his hands have left his hips just before they're kissing, Nikaido licking his girlfriend's juices from Fujigaya's lips. As the thrusts get rougher Fujigaya moves his hands around for something to hold on to; what he does find is Nikaido's hands. Hands that curl around his wrists and he doesn't struggle, lets Nikaido hold him down, only feels his cock leaking onto himself as his body responds to the restraint.  
“He likes that,” Senga whispers from a short distance. “He's so hard, Nika.”  
“Being held down gets you hot?” Nikaido hisses, and his voice is finally starting to sound like he's fucking someone. “Maybe we should have tied you up.” It's obvious from Nikaido's voice how much he would've liked that, but at the same time he doesn't seem to regret anything. He just keeps it up, fucks Fujigaya while he holds him in place by his wrists, and while it doesn't stop Fujigaya from sliding up the bed, he's more than satisfied.

But then Nikaido lets go and Senga moves next to them; the new hand around his wrist has to be hers. His thoughts are still a mess, mostly because all his brain wants to know is the waves of hot arousal that pool in his lower stomach, and when he tries to focus on something else he only feels the wet stain on his stomach where his cock is leaking, feels the sweat that drops onto his skin from Nikaido's torso. Purely on instinct his body is moving back against Nikaido, his head turning to the side to search for Senga, but then he stiffens when he feels a larger hand on the base of his neck. It's not a very strong grip but it's enough for him to moan when it tightens a little.  
“Is that good?” Nikaido asks, and Fujigaya nods as best as he can. “Sluts like you would like getting choked.”  
“Nika,” Senga mewls, “can I touch him?”  
“Touch him where?”  
“His cock,” she replies, voice weak and Fujigaya can't at all tell if it's because she's embarrassed or because she's fingering herself again. “Let's make him come?”

There's no audible response but Senga's free hand curls around his erection, Nikaido's hand puts just the slightest more pressure on his neck, he speeds up to what must be his limit and Fujigaya loses track of the sounds he must be letting out because it's so much and so hot as they force him into an orgasm that might be the most powerful one he has ever had. He nearly blacks out for a moment, feels dangerously light-headed even after Nikaido has pulled away and there's a mouth sucking on his cock before lapping the rest of his release right off his skin; he can't tell which one of them it is, but he also doesn't bother to think a lot about it because he's confused enough as to whether Nikaido is done or not.  
“I'm taking this off,” Senga's soft voice says, and the blindfold is pulled away from him.  
“Shit,” Fujigaya groans, keeps his eyes shut and even like that the room feels too bright. He squints to the side when there's a hand stroking over his collarbones, then to the other side at the touch to his cheek, and he feels so oddly safe in the arms of these strangers.  
“Do your eyes hurt?” Senga whispers, and when Fujigaya nods she strokes his cheek again. “Take your time.”  
“You would understand,” Nikaido sounds smug, but there's a joking tone in his voice and when Fujigaya gets his eyes open enough he can see that there's a hint of mischievousness on his face.  
“I feel light-headed,” he admits, and when he sits up he feels it even more; has to hold himself up with his hands. “But it was awesome.”  
“Mhm,” Nikaido agrees in what nearly sounds like guilt, and Senga shoves at him behind Fujigaya's back.  
“Who's the real cockslut,” she jokes, her attitude completely different now that they're not having sex. “He finished himself off while sucking you clean.”  
“She's just jealous she didn't get more than fingers inside her,” Nikaido grunts, like he didn't want her to reveal that it was him. “But don't worry, I'll take care of her. I'm sure she'll be begging for it later.” Fujigaya laughs a little at them, because they're totally cute and it's such a contrast to the sex they just had; he tries to move again and when he gets on his feet, he groans.  
“I'm going to be so sore tomorrow,” he complains as he stumbles towards the bathroom.  
“You barely even moved!” Nikaido raises his voice, and he must know it's not entirely true but Fujigaya just laughs silently.

When he gets back in the room they've gathered his clothes; he feels a little embarrassed being completely naked now that both Senga and Nikaido have put on at least half of their own garments, but they don't pay him any mind. Senga is brushing her hair and Nikaido is disturbing her, poking her sides until she protests by saying he's acting like a stupid teenager.  
“I guess I'll get going,” he says once he's dressed again, and he's actually surprised to find Senga hugging him.  
“Let's keep in contact, okay?” she smiles as she pulls back. “I don't mind him being a cockslut if it's you.” Fujigaya isn't entirely sure how to take that, until she winks playfully.  
“If you get a partner who wants to try something like this, let us know,” Nikaido speaks from over Senga's shoulder. “We've done swinging before.”

It's a little bittersweet to hear, and it lingers as he leaves the hotel behind. Not because he didn't enjoy it; he did, he _loved_ it. But seeing them like that, and hearing the swinging offer, has him missing his relationship. Not necessarily his ex, he finds, which he's glad to realize, but he misses having someone. Someone to be as comfortable with as Nikaido and Senga are, as well as someone that knows exactly what he likes, what he wants, and is willing to fulfill that in exchange for the same treatment. He has missed his kinky sex, he realizes, and finds energy within himself to try and find someone who's looking for the same thing. It doesn't have to be a serious relationship. Just someone he sleeps with more than once. Like Kitayama, he realizes, but rougher and with more dirty talk, or something.


End file.
